


A Fervent Jealousy

by mysterysiria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterysiria/pseuds/mysterysiria
Summary: Anon Request from Tumblr: I would like to request an Isaac imagine. One where Isaac gets jealous because she’s spending a lot of time with Liam and he had over heard Liam saying that he liked the reader. Isaac punches Liam or something along those lines. Super possessive dominant Isaac smut, if possible.





	A Fervent Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mean, dominant, and possessive Isaac, library sex, oral sex (female receiving), cussing, spanking. Did I mention SMUT?
> 
> Oh, and this is a one-shot.

The day starts out like any other day at school for Y/N. She sees her friends and her boyfriend, Isaac Lahey. Y/N is a sophomore, only two years younger than Isaac. They’ve been together for a year now.

“Hey, angel,” Isaac greets Y/N sweetly, grabbing her hand and leaning in for a kiss. Y/N smiles bashfully at Isaac as she takes that kiss.

“Hi, wolf-boy,” Y/N says while her lips are still an inch apart from Isaac’s.

“I missed you last night.”

“I know, baby. I’m sorry. You know I needed to work.”

“How ‘bout today?” The tall, curly-haired lacrosse player asks as he walks her to her homeroom. They happen to come across Y/N’s classmate. A dirty-blonde sophomore; much shorter than Isaac’s towering height, but just as fierce in temperament.

“Oh, I’ve got library duty today,” she answers Isaac.

“Hey, Y/N,” The sophomore greets her with an innocent smile. “See you in History.” Isaac shoots him a sharp glare. He knows that greeting was anything but.

“Who was that?” Isaac turns his head back as he asks his girlfriend, who’s completely oblivious to the situation.

“Oh, that was Liam Dunbar. He’s new.” Isaac turns his head around to glance at the sophomore once again, imprinting his name and face on his head. “He’s in two of my classes, history, and biology. We’re lab partners in biology.” The couple stops walking when Isaac turns her to face him.

“When were you gonna tell me that he’s your lab partner?”

“I don’t know…when you’d ask? I –“ she stammers, realizing something was off in Isaac’s question. “You mean to tell me I have to tell you who I’m partnered with in my classes now?” Isaac grips the strap of his backpack and shrugs. His jaw clenches as he thinks of a proper answer.

“Yeah. You do. New students like him think they can get any girl they want just because they’re such fresh faces,” Isaac says and they start walking again. She squeezes his hand, stopping the walk again and says, “Baby…you know you have nothing to be worried about.” Isaac’s brows furrow in her statement. He shakes his head.

“You can’t see it,” Isaac says in defeat, but ultimately wanting to punch open a locker behind her. He mentally vows to deal with this on his own. Y/N is left bugged in her thoughts as they continue walking towards her classroom. The rest of the walk becomes quiet.

*Time Skip*

The lacrosse team comes inside the locker room little by little to get ready for practice. Coach Finstock gathers the team around, yelling here and there, calling out to team members who didn’t make a good impression on him last time. He introduces the newest members of the team, some freshmen, and a couple of new sophomores. One of them is Liam Dunbar. Isaac is brought to attention upon the mention of the new member. Later in the field, Coach Finstock separates the team and does a roll call.

On the benches, Isaac gears up. With his enhanced hearing, he overhears Liam talking to his best friend, Mason, a scrawny kid that Isaac notices in his peripheral view.

“What are you doing after practice?” Mason asks his friend.

“Detention,” Liam answers as wears his protective leg gears.

“Why do you have detention?” Liam doesn’t answer back but just smirks at his friend. Isaac notices this and almost looks at their direction. He’s lingering for that answer because that smirk just looked suspicious. Mason’s eyes grow wide as Liam’s intentions became clear to him.

“Dude, you have got to stop it with this girl. You know who she’s with, right?” Mason tries to whisper but fails when he’s trying to make a point. Liam looks at Isaac’s direction and nods at his friend. “Then what the hell is wrong with you? This is not like you.”

“I can’t help it, man. I like her. I like Y/N,” Liam says without looking at Mason, wears his helmet, and then runs off to the field. The last thing Isaac needs to put on is his helmet, but he looks at Mason first with a fixed expression. Mason notices this and looks at him back with a worried face. With an unspoken conversation, Isaac leaves Mason warned about his friend.

Isaac knew exactly why the new sophomore purposely had detention after lacrosse practice. His girlfriend always volunteers at the library to arrange shelves or do some cleaning. To make detention more like punishment than a free period, the school principal made detention equivalent to community service. Dunbar may be sly, but he ain’t that clever, Isaac thinks to himself. He doesn’t go easy on the new member of the team. So much for a guy who doesn’t know where to place himself, this Dunbar kid will be sorry. Liam is in Jackson Whittemore’s team, which is against Scott McCall’s team, where Isaac belongs. A perfect opportunity to show him his place. In the team, in school, and definitely in his own pants.

Isaac’s aggression on the field is met proudly by Coach Finstock, praising his guts in spite of his quiet demeanor in class. He uses his werewolf senses to his advantage. As a defender, he makes sure Liam, an attacker, never gets past him, causing him to be badly hit on his upper body and fall over when he misses seeing Isaac’s tall figure suddenly appearing before him. On Isaac’s final blow, he helps Liam up.

“Did I hit you too hard?” Isaac asks, pretending it was nothing. Liam doesn’t respond as he’s still recovering from the hit in his ribs. “Good. Let that pain remind you something, Dunbar: Y/N is mine. Don’t even try anything.” Isaac shakes his head with this threat. “Or I’ll break that little baby face of yours.” Isaac almost shows him his werewolf eyes but Scott is able to stop him when he smells Isaac’s anger. Liam doesn’t say anything back and excuses himself from practice. Isaac watches him leave the field and smirks at himself, thinking he scared him enough to keep him from making a move with his girlfriend.

*Time skip*

Isaac, Scott, and Stiles all stayed after practice to help out Stiles with his back throws. This gave Isaac a good thing to do while waiting for Y/N to finish her library tasks. They finished after sunset, just about the time Y/N gets her volunteer work done at the library. The boys shower in school and get dressed. The school is now dark and empty, except for Y/N who’s still at the library returning the last stack of books to the most corner shelf on the second floor. On Wednesdays, she’s usually tasked to lock the library closed because the librarian leaves early. Isaac knows this well and decides to look for Y/N in the library.

Without watching his actions, Isaac swipes his library card to the card reader beside the door. His eyes linger the spacious library, searching for Y/N’s heartbeat. He finally hears it coming from the second floor, beating steadily in the most hidden corner of the library.

“Who’s there? Liam? Is that you?” Y/N calls out from the corner. Isaac still couldn’t see her but is disappointed with the name he just heard. He doesn’t answer back but is purposely making noises when he walks. He takes his time, stalking his own girlfriend hiding behind the shelves. “Hey!” He finally spots her as she emerges from the dark corner. Her heartbeat was fast for a quick moment until she sees him stepping the last step on the stairs, approaching her.

“Oh, Isaac, it’s you. I-I thought it was – “ Y/N stutters.

“Liam.” Isaac nods reassuringly. “I heard you.” He walks ever so slowly, like a wolf in the woods stalking his prey. Y/N freezes, holding two books below her chest. She doesn’t know why she couldn’t move. She’s not just about to be scared by her own boyfriend. Not by Isaac. But maybe…by a jealous, and possessive Isaac. He makes her freeze. “Why were you looking for him?”

“He – he was supposed to be here to help me out,” Y/N tries to find her words but is distracted by the stare that Isaac gives her. Intense. Isaac almost doesn’t blink. Very predator-like.

“I know.” Silence becomes loud in the library as the tension between them quickly builds. Isaac doesn’t stop walking towards Y/N and she starts walking backward when Isaac shows her his amber eyes. And before Y/N knows it, her back hits a dead end. “Tell me something, angel. Are you scared of me?”

“No.”

“Good. ‘Cause you know I won’t hurt you, right, angel?” His amber eyes now change back to sky blue, and kind. Y/N nods at him. Her expression is almost blank. She doesn’t know what’s about to happen, but that changes when Isaac leans to kiss her neck. “And you know I don’t like being jealous,” Isaac leans back up to see her face. “Right?”

“Of course, baby. And you have no reason to.” Her tone is sweet even though her voice is breaking. Isaac pins her back to the wall with his hand on her chest. Y/N’s still holding the books that are now against her stomach.

“Last time I checked, I had every reason to be jealous. That baby face Dunbar really took a liking with you.” Isaac’s jaws clench as he brushes his hand through her hair gently.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Isaac.” He shushes her.

“Be quiet.” He smells her hair hanging beside her neck and kisses her ear. “You’ve made me upset big time today, angel. So…you’ll get what you deserve.” Isaac inserts his hand between the garment under her shirt and gives her breast a tender cup, hardening the nipple, pinching it slightly; doing the subtlest action but making the biggest impact. Y/N drops the books to the floor to grab Isaac by his waist. Isaac pays no attention to the books but notices her hands on him.

“I want this pretty little pair…harden for me,” He says, pinching her other breast. Y/N huffs a moan, his name almost escaping her lips.

“I told you, I don’t like being jealous.” Isaac licks her earlobes, still kneading her breasts. “Jealousy makes me do things.” His right hand travels her belly to her pants. He manages to unbutton it, and swiftly inserts his hand into her underwear, feeling the warmth and moist of her folds. “Oh…Y/N…is this for me, angel?” His hand appears between their faces before she notices that it was already out of her folds. “Do I dare taste you right now?”

“Isaac.” His name sputters from her mouth in that question, not knowing why she said it. She knows it was a rhetorical question.

“Ah-ah,” Isaac shakes his head and covers her mouth. “I said…” he brings his hand back under her core, two fingers massaging her clit. “Be quiet.” From a gentle caress to rapid rubbing, Isaac’s hand works like a spell on Y/N, sending her back to arch and her eyes to roll to the back of her head. He releases his hand from over her mouth and chokes her neck a little as his fingers fuck her slick folds. 

Y/N’s eyes are begging for mercy, her lips parted, blowing warm breaths in Isaac’s face. The smell of it makes him kiss her lips passionately. Y/N locks Isaac’s neck, pulling him closer, savoring the kiss and the gliding digits in her core, sending her in a dreamy haze.

A menacing smile forms Isaac’s sharp face. He enjoys the view of her expression: eyebrows furrowed in desperation, lips parted containing moans that are dying to come out, and her eyes half-open, the pleasure making her eyelids fall heavy. Isaac could feel her close to coming. Suddenly he stops moving his fingers inside of her and brings his hand between their faces again. Isaac tastes the sweet product of his aggression proudly. He smirks at the moment, knowing Y/N was wet only for him. She searches his eyes and lips, begging for more from her lover.

“Your pussy feels so amazing, angel. I want to taste it.” She is not given time to respond as Isaac immediately kneels to pull down her pants and panties, exposing her warm, dripping folds. She removes her bottoms through her feet.

He shakes his head in disbelief, admiring her glistening folds before him, lit by the dim rays of the library. “God…you’re so beautiful.” She stands there still pinned to the wall, her back arching in anticipation to be eaten out by her werewolf lover. He grabs her bare ass and sticks his face to her pelvis, smelling every inch of arousal coming from her. “Fuck, you smell so beautifully, too.”

The slick of her folds starts to feel cold now that he’s not even touching it or kissing it. She couldn’t wait. She bites the tip of her thumb’s nail while looking at him admiring her sensitive folds. He doesn’t notice her looking at him anymore. She grabs his chin to let him look up at her. She brings two digits inside her mouth and moves her tongue between them, bringing the digits in and out of her mouth while never breaking eye contact. Isaac’s jaw drops open at this view and glues his eyes to her fingers as she brings them down to her pussy, rubbing her clit gently, then puts them inside of her to feel her lingering wetness.

“What’s taking you so long, baby? I thought you wanted a taste?” She brings her fingers out and lets him lick it. His teal eyes sparkle at her boldness, never leaving his gaze on her as he licks her cum-induced fingers. His pinkish lips are now shining in her cum, his eyes hiding a craving werewolf inside.

“Hmm, angel. You just made me so hungry for your pretty little pussy,” He says and immediately buries his mouth into her warm folds. The anticipated but sudden contact makes her gasp with pleasure. He brings her thighs over his shoulders so her folds feel tighter in his tongue. He cups her bare ass and massages it, encouraging her to straddle on his face. He frees one hand rubs his thumb on her clit.

“Oh, Y/N, you taste so good, baby. I couldn’t get enough of you.” His tongue travels the soft, pulsing walls of her folds. He doesn’t mind not breathing for a long time. He brings one of her thighs down from his shoulders but keeps the other one on his shoulder, keeping him enough room to devour her, and putting her more at ease to feel his tongue inside her.

“Oh, god. You’re driving me crazy, Isaac,” She says, trying so hard to let a voice out because all she wants to do is moan so loud. Isaac doesn’t respond in kind, but sucks her clit, surprising her in repeated sensations, sending her to laugh and moan consecutively. He brings his tongue inside again and furiously fucks her folds with it. Ultimately menacing, he smiles while does this, bringing soft touches of his teeth to her soaked walls.

He brings up his hands to her clothed torso, grazing his fingers from her breasts down to her stomach, and finally to her thighs. He let her suck on his pointing and middle fingers for a good minute and then slides it to her warm entrance.

“You’re so perfect, angel,” Isaac says to her, gazing at her with enamored eyes. “Do you really think I’d let that baby face of a douche just go and snatch you away from me?” The words don’t register in her brain, only his voice that echoes in her mind. He’s satisfied seeing his trembling lover ignoring his question; or the thought of that Dunbar kid whom he knows he shouldn’t be worried about. But she’s his. Only his.

He sucks on her clit while bringing his already wet fingers back inside her. His slender, long digits move diligently inside her soaking folds – running curves inside, practically inviting more of her viscous liquid to come out. He stands back up to watch her reactions as he shoots his eager fingers into her.

“Do you like this, angel?” She nods at him quickly. “I bet you like my cock there better instead…pounding you, filling you up completely.”

“Mhmm,” is all she could say as her eyes close, rolling to the back of her head. Isaac smiles at her as he kisses her passionately. “You know you’re my angel,” He says with his loving eyes, caressing her cheek with his free hand when his digits are gently rubbing circular motions on her clit. “I’ll give you anything you want. But you’re gonna have to beg me for it.” His eyes suddenly turn menacing. Ocean blue and incredibly fierce. The predator is back. 

She turns her chest to face the wall and smacks her bare ass. Massaging them and pulling them against his pelvis, Isaac exhales intensely at the sensation. He spanks one of her cheeks without telling her, making her huff a sudden moan. “That’s for not noticing that somebody’s trying to steal you from me.”

He spanks her again and savors her squirming body in front of him, catching her breath. “That was for calling his name earlier.” He spanks her again, this time, earning a slightly soft moan from her. “That one…is for not telling me that your lab partner is that fucking predator kid.”

“What?”

Isaac grabs her hair and pulls her against his heating chest. His free hand goes over her front and massages her throbbing clit. “And this…is for being so fucking gorgeous…” he glides his fingers from the back of her folds then all the way back to her clit. “And for being incredibly wet after a spanking.” His teeth sink into his lower lip watching her.

She looks back at him with hungry eyes, panting deeply in lustrous desire. The warm hand in her folds still hasn’t left her. He leans forward, sneaking his mouth behind her ears. The look she gives him earns her another smack on her cheeks.

“Say it,” Isaac demands in his deep, gravelly voice. “Tell me what I want to hear, angel.” He kisses the back of her neck, down to her spines and ultimately, her ass, furiously making his words heard under his breath. She huffs a deep moan as he massages her ass cheeks, relieving them from the sting of the same hands.

“Please.” Y/N softly whispers and squeezes Isaac’s curly roots and forces him to look at her begging eyes. “Please fuck me, Isaac.” They both smile menacingly at each other as those words are like music to him in this moment of debauchery.

Y/N accepts her punishment: to be fucked senselessly in the school library, where somebody could possibly walk in on them. But Isaac’s a werewolf. He would hear someone coming before they could get caught. She knows she’s not allowed to make a sound. Just the soft moans that her lover wants to keep hearing as he pounds himself on her.

In this thought, Y/N faces Isaac again and unzips his pants and holds his hardened member hiding in his boxers. Their eyes don’t leave each other’s and their actions are synonymous. The both of them desperate to be one, panting in eagerness and impatience.

Isaac lines his head up her warm entrance and lifts her thighs and ass so he could fuck her on the wall, pinning her so all she could do is feel him inside of her. His thrusts are hard and fast, earning pleasured moans from her, completely yielding herself to him. “You like that, angel? Do you like me fucking you hard?”

Her walls are clenching in a rush, as she wasn’t even given enough time to adjust to his grown size. She moans a ‘yes’ for him, loving his every thrust and every bump her back makes to the wall. Isaac moans deeply and softly, keeping his mouth close to her ears so he could whisper her dirty little things.

“I love how you feel around me, angel.” His voice is deep and breaking. His thrusts short but hard, barely removing his cock out of her entrance. “Warm…soft…and definitely wet for me. My perfect, sweet little princess.” His voice a little nasal but gentle; suddenly he groans when her walls clench on him tightly. She straddles him to keep the momentum with him. The sound of their huffing breaths and slamming skins reverberate across the whole library, making this debauchery unabashed. “That’s right, angel. You’re a good girl. Ride that hard cock.” She diligently obeys and keeps her arms around his shoulders, resting her elbows on his chest as she raises and sinks herself in his throbbing size.

“Oh, god. Hmm, angel…This delicious pussy of yours is just mine to savor…Got that?” Giving her no time to respond, he takes control and his thrusts now are longer and teasing every half a second when his cock is not inside her. But every thrust is a perfect hit on her sweet little spot, earning him uncontrolled, incredulous moans coming from her throat. He smirks at this and covers her mouth with his free hand. Her thighs are wrapped in his waist, giving him the complete advantage to pound on her almost senselessly. Isaac could feel her almost come to her high. Same as he.

“Come for me, princess. I want you to squirt all over me, baby girl.” His thrusts become harder and faster, his pelvis pounding into hers, bumping her back into the wall louder, giving no care in the world. He chokes her neck again with his free hand, pinning her head to the wall. Her moans are high, and his deeper. Her sweaty legs’ grip on his waist is almost slipping if it wasn’t for his shirt. Every inch of their skins is covered in fresh sweat, indicating a near release of heat and pleasure. Each friction is met with synchronized moans of each of their names. Her moans are getting louder, her eyes falling shut. “Look me in the eye when you come, angel.” He commands. She tries hard to keep her eyes open and glued to his.

Isaac lifts her easily as he fucks her hard, making each thrust pleasurable to her insides and less hurting to her back which is now away from the wall. His long, strong arms do the deed properly, lifting her up and down at a constant pace. Her breasts feel tickled by her shirt while moving. She quickly removes it and unclasps her bra, eager to hold them while feeling him inside of her. Isaac loves the view of her breasts bouncing before him, and does the pleasure of licking them simultaneously, and sucking his favorite one especially.

“Oh my god!” Y/N finally screams, releasing her heat in his size. Isaac moans deeply with her as he comes inside her. He keeps her lifted in his stomach as her body becomes weak and squirming, his thrusts become languid, slowly coming to a halt. Isaac smiles at her sweetly, his sky blue eyes admiring the beautiful mess he has made of her. Her hair is now damp in her frame, her face, smiling at his previously jealous lover, relieved and relaxed.

“Come here, beautiful.” He finally removes his member from her wet folds. He’s still carrying her waist and lifts her bridal style, settling on the floor and cradling her before him, naked and all.

“You didn’t have to punish me. You know I’m all yours, baby.” She asks him, lounging in front of his chest. He shakes his head and kisses her forehead. 

“I know, angel. I told you. I hate being jealous,” He kisses her lips softly and caresses her back gently but firmly. “Besides…I thought I’d remind you of what you’ll be missing out on if you ever decided to leave me for another guy.”


End file.
